The present invention relates to a device for temporary or permanent occlusion of channels or hollow spaces in human or animal bodies, particularly oviducts and spermatic ducts. The invention also includes a method of occluding a body reproduction channel by inserting a device of the type herein described.
Human and animal bodies contain a vast number of channels or vessels, through which fluid and/or other substances or objects can pass or be transported. In certain cases, it is desirable to disrupt such a passage. As an example, for contraceptive purposes the spermatic ducts and the oviducts or fallopian tubes can thus be occluded such that by the passage of sperms and ova, respectively, are prevented. In certain vascular diseases, for instance, it may be desired to stop the flow of blood through certain blood vessels. This is possible both on the arterial and veinous side of the circulatory system. Methods previously used for this purpose have had disadvantages such as, for instance, that the passage through the channel has been difficult to occlude completely, difficulty in reopening, when desired, and the like.